Consecuencias
by Kaiserelle
Summary: No todos los agentes de Overwatch miran con buenos ojos que una ex-miembro de Talon esté en su base. Todos sabemos lo que sucede cuando saltan las chispas entre dos personas, y no son precisamente las chispas amorosas, sino unas donde los puños se emplean más que las palabras. ¿Cómo acabará este conflicto?


_**CONSECUENCIAS**_

El día había empezado como otro cualquiera. El sol saliendo en el horizonte, los pajarillos cantando, y el duro entrenamiento que provocaba una pereza infinita a Sombra. Cuando tu trabajo consiste en formar parte de una organización como Overwatch, cuya función primordial es defender la paz mundial y asegurarse de proteger cada vida inocente, el constante ejercicio se convierte en una obligación diaria. En Talon también entrenada, pero nunca en su vida había probado las artes marciales, a fin de cuentas era una hacker y su trabajo estaba más apartado del campo de batalla.

Pero si encima las primeras artes marciales son las del país natal de tu novia, entonces directamente estás en la mierda. Desde que terminaron de completar el circuito de obstáculos, Hana había pedido a Sombra que entrenase con ella en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No había caído que se refería en sufrir una tanda de golpes de alguien que, aparte de streamear hasta las tantas de la madrugada, tenía el cinturón negro y el grado 9 de DAN en taekwondo.

Sombra dio un derecho, Hana giró su cintura y el puñetazo pasó a su lado sin rozarla. Levantó la rodilla izquierda hasta la altura de su abdomen, giró su cuerpo con un simple movimiento de su pie derecho. En un simple golpe había desencadenado toda la potencia de su cuerpo al estirar la pierna. La patada impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Sombra, quien acabó en el suelo con otro futuro moratón a su piel. Hana cambió de postura, separando las piernas a la altura de los hombros, brazo derecho formando un puño a la altura del costado, mientras que el izquierdo estaba estirado con la mano en forma de garra.

\- Y eso que no he pasado al ataque. - dijo con sorna.

\- Por favor, no más. - alzó una mano en señal de rendición. - Quiero tener todos mis huesos en su sitio.

\- No exageres, tampoco te he dado tan fuerte. - se acerca y le tiende la mano.

\- Tienes razón, no ha sido tan fuerte. - en cuanto juntan sus manos, Sombra la agarra del antebrazo y tira de ella. Hana sustituye a la latina en el suelo, ésta se siente sobre su espalda y rodea con un brazo su cuello, mientras que con el otro retuerce uno de sus brazos. - No sabré artes marciales, pero en lucha libre soy toda una profesional.

\- ¡Sombra, para!

\- Faltan las palabras mágicas.

\- ¡Te ha dicho que pares! - En un parpadeo, Lena apareció y empujó a Sombra, recogiendo a Hana y llevándosela al otro extremo del gimnasio en otro parpadeo. - ¿Estás bien cielo?

\- Si Lena, Sombra y yo estábamos entrenando, no me iba a hacer nada.

\- Eso no lo sabes. - interrumpió Fareeha.

Las tres mujeres voltearon a la entrada del gimnasio, viendo cómo se acercaban Fareeha, Lucio, Reinhardt, Torbjörn y la novia de Lena, Emily. La soldado de origen egipcio se acercó a Sombra con el semblante serio, cruzó los brazos mientras la latina se incorporaba para mirarla a la cara.

No hacía falta decir que en el ambiente saltaban chispas. Fareeha no había aceptado la entrada de Sombra desde el suceso con Widowmaker. Incluso ella misma había apuntado con su pistola de mano cuando estaba inconsciente. En ese momento había ignorado las excusas y suplicas con las que Hana trataba de defenderla, sólo Angela había logrado salvarla en ese momento. Pero ahora Angela estaba ocupada en su laboratorio, y los demás miembros de Overwatch estarían aún durmiendo o atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

La llegada de la ex-agente de Talon no había pasado inadvertida. Ahora mismo Overwatch estaba dividida, por un lado quienes la repudiaban, por otro aquellos que creían en la redención de sus crímenes, y unos pocos no lo consideraban de vital importancia. No hacía falta ser alguien listo para saber quiénes iban a favor o en contra.

\- Fareeha por favor, no empecemos otra vez. - suplicó Hana.

\- ¿Empezar el que? ¿Recordarle a esta criminal los crímenes que ha cometido? - la egipcia no apartaba la mirada de la latina. - No sólo robó identidades, datos privados o cuentas bancarias, sino que además contribuyó a los asesinatos provocados por Talon.

\- Vaya, acabo de enterarme que tengo una fan. - sonrió Sombra. - Si quieres puedo darte mi autógrafo. - Fareeha la agarró por el cuello de la camiseta de deporte y la levantó del suelo, estampándola contra la pared. - _¿Qué chingaos te pasa?_

\- A mi no me engañas con tu historia de abandonar Talon por amor. Juegas con la gente, sacas todos sus trapos sucios para tenerlos bajo control, los chantajeas y no te importa hundir sus miserables vidas con tal de obtener lo que quieres. ¿Esperas que me crea que eres amiga de la misma Katya Volskaya así sin más? ¿Qué de verdad estás enamorada de Hana? Tú no eres más que escoria.

\- _Ta madre…._ ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? ¿Un agente de la ley? ¿Un juez? No eres más que un soldadito que deseaba entrar en Overwatch de niña, pero que tuvo que conformarse siendo…..¿Cómo era? Ah si, miembro del personal de seguridad de una empresa cuya IA mató a cientos de personas. ¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras la máquina adquiría personalidad propia? Nada. Simplemente nada. Un perro faldero nunca desobedecerá a su amo. - Fareeha la separó de la pared para volver a golpearla contra ella.

\- ¡Fareeha basta! - gritó Reinhardt.

\- ¡Yo protejo a los inocentes, tú los matas! - la mirada de la egipcia se volvió más dura. - Aquí no tienes amigos. Estás sola, nadie te ayudará. Yo no dudaré en matarte a la mínima sospecha que tenga. Eres una criminal, una escoria de la sociedad que no tiene el derecho a seguir existiendo. Así que si quieres seguir viva, deja de andar con tus cuentos sacados de lo que mejor se te da, robar información. Porque eso es lo que eres.

\- Al menos tengo la dignidad de no ocultar mis pecados. - agarró las muñecas de Fareeha. - ¿Sabes? Me pregunto qué pensaría Ana Amari si estuviera aquí mismo. Seguramente se iría a la tumba de verdad al ver lo bajo que ha caído su hija.

\- ¡No hables de mi madre! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

\- _Vete a la chingada, cabrona._ -

A todos les pilló por sorpresa la reacción no sólo de Fareeha, sino también de Sombra. En un corto lapso de tiempo, ambas mujeres estaban empleando los puños contra la cara de la otra. La egipcia empezó con la voz cantante, aprovechando que tenía a Sombra contra la pared; propinándole un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula, seguido de otro directo a su mejilla derecha y un último que logró partirle el labio inferior. La hacker contraatacó estampándole la frente en la nariz, llegando a rompérsela.

Dos golpes más fueron a parar a su abdomen. Fareeha cayó al suelo, pero una patada en todo el estómago volvió a lanzar a Sombra contra la pared, acabando luego de rodillas. Rápidamente se incorporó para devolverle todos los golpes, pero los fuertes brazos de Reinhardt le impedían movimiento alguno. Sombra la miraba con odio, estaba dispuesta a romperle todos los huesos si fuera necesario. Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Lena le sujetó los brazos, evitando así que cometiera otra estupidez.

\- ¡Veo que sólo entiendes la violencia! - escupió Farreha.

\- ¡¿Quieres que te rompa algo más que la nariz?! - gritó Sombra.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - Angela entró hecha una furia. Miró fijamente a ambas mujeres, luego a la pequeña Hana que sufría por sus amigos como por la hacker, y volvió a mirarlas. - ¡No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí, pero se acabó el pelearse! ¡Ahora mismo vais a pasar cada una a una celda provisional hasta que todo esto se haya calmado!

\- Angela, tú no lo entiendes…

\- ¿El qué no entiendo, Fareeha? ¿El hecho de tomarte la justicia por tu mano? Yo estuve en la vieja Overwatch cuando era más joven que Hana, trabajé con tu madre y sé que ella no estaría orgullosa de cómo su hija se ha convertido en alguien que emplea la violencia como solución. Es más, Ana Amari creía en las segundas oportunidades, ¿por qué no puedes tú hacer lo mismo? - Fareeha trató de replicar, pero Angela levanta la mano. - Cállate, no quiero oír ninguna estupidez más. Me llevaré a Sombra a la enfermería y luego, hablaremos sobre qué hacer con esto. - miró a cada uno de los agentes allí reunidos. - Todos. -

 **ESPACIO**

El algodón mojado en desinfectante hacía escocer la herida. Era como un picor de mil demonios, extendiéndose por los labios y bajando por la barbilla. Sombra pataleó como haría un niño pequeño, era la única forma de desahogarse aparte de gritar. En otra ocasión Angela se habría reído, ahora mantenía aquel semblante serio sin mostrar un sólo signo de amabilidad.

Tiró el algodón y puso una pequeña gasa sobre la ceja partida. Esta herida no le dejaría marca, como la otra que tenía justo en la ceja contraria. Aunque eso no le importaba nada a Sombra, según había dicho, las cicatrices eran recuerdos de los fallos estúpidos que cometemos. Recogió la bolsa de hielo y se la tendió a la latina en la mano, indicándole cómo debía de ponerla sobre el moratón de su mejilla y durante cuánto tiempo.

No se espero un gracias, o un lo siento. En el poco tiempo que llevaba Sombra en Overwatch había sido más que suficiente para ver que no diría esas palabras tan a la ligera. Ella no era una persona que se encariñase fácilmente con la gente, lo cual explica su carácter solitario a la hora de actuar. Incluso con Hana era un tanto reservada, aunque en pocas ocasiones lo era.

\- Hana estará en su habitación con algún juego. - Angela cerró el botiquín.

\- No tenía pensado ir. - guardó la caja en su armario y se volvió a la latina. - Mañana se le pasará el enfado. Además, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que te peleas? - se cruza de brazos. - Quiero decir, Fareeha ha recibido un entrenamiento de soldado, y no dudo que en Talon hayas sido entrenada igual que nosotros, pero por tu apariencia no lo pareces. - Sombra suspira.

\- En México existe una ley que rara vez verás en otro lugar. O luchas, o mueres. Y cuando quedas huérfana tras la crisis ómnica, créeme que esa ley se convierte tu forma de vivir.

\- Pero tu aprendiste otra, el chantaje por medio del robo de información.

\- ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si perdieras a tus padres cuando eres solo una niña?

\- Los perdí. - Angela miró a un lado, evitando la cara de sorpresa de Sombra. - Durante la guerra, no tan joven como tú, pero el dolor es el mismo. Fue esta tragedia lo que me impulsó a ser una doctora. No apoyo el acto de la violencia, y menos aún el de matar, solo quiero salvar a tantas vidas como sea posible, independientemente del color al cual pertenezcan. Mis padres no regresarán de entre los muertos, pero puedo evitar que otros niños sufran semejante dolor.

\- Vaya _angelito_ , acabas de hacerme sentir mal. - suspiró Sombra. - Supongo que yo escogí el camino equivocado.

-Todos cometemos errores. - se vuelve a la latina, apoyando su mano derecha en su hombro. - Pero lo que nos hace humanos es aprender de ellos para no volverlos a cometer. -

 **ESPACIO**

La Sala de Reuniones era la más grande de toda la base. De forma circular, con una mesa hecha a imagen y semejanza del logo de Overwatch, la pantalla con Athena en una de las paredes blancas y una gran cantidad de sillas rodeándola. Incluso con cada miembro poseyendo una, había algunas sin ocupar.

Los altavoces resonaron por toda la base, transmitiendo el mensaje de que todos los agentes allí presentes tenían que reunirse inmediatamente. Cuando llegó Sombra, ya estaban todos a excepción de Hana. En un principio no tenía pensado ir, pero Angela había insistido en que la acompañase. Durante el trayecto se percató del tema que iban a tratar en la reunión: su instancia o no en Overwatch.

Suspiró y se sentó en la primera silla que vio libre, entre Jesse McCree y Genji Shimada. El pistolero la miraba con interés, provocándole unas ganas tremendas de hacerle tragar el sombrero; en cambio el ciborg parecía no molestarle su presencia, como si estuviera sumido en una profunda meditación que sólo parecía comprender Zenyatta.

Por su parte, Angela se situó entre Lena y Winston. La británica trataba de ocultar su desprecio hacia Sombra, pero no era muy buena en ello. Una misma mirada que de seguro compartía con Fareeha o Torbjörn. El gorila esperó unos segundos más tarde y carraspeó.

\- Os he llamado para tratar un tema bastante….delicado. Esta mañana ha habido un incidente en el gimnasio. No hace falta que diga a que se ha debido ni quienes se han visto involucrados, todos ya lo sabemos. Por ello propongo que votemos y así resolvamos esto cuanto antes.

\- ¿Votar? - Lena se incorpora en su asiento. - No hay nada que votar. Ella es una criminal, si queremos cumplir nuestra función como Overwatch, debería estar entre rejas.

\- Parece que te has olvidado de quienes formaron la vieja Overwatch. - Jesse levanta un poco el ala de su sombrero con su dedo índice. - No todos eran buenos tipos, ¿sabes? Había criminales entre sus filas, en la vieja Blackwatch para ser más exactos.

\- Jesse, esto es diferente.

\- He matado y robado a cientos de personas. Mi cabeza debería de estar ahora mismo en una pica, con una gran recompensa por eso. Sin embargo, veo que mi corazón sigue latiendo en el resurgir de la organización que una vez abandoné. - sacó un puro de su bolsillo y lo encendió. - Sombra ha hecho los crímenes que yo, sin embargo le dais la negativa por el simple hecho de haber trabajado con Reaper. ¿He de recordaros que yo fui su mano derecha en el pasado?

\- Eso era del viejo Reyes. - excusó Torbjörn.

\- El camino de la redención es mucho más simple de lo que suponéis. - interviene Zenyatta. - Esta mujer pide una oportunidad de espiar sus pecados. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo?

\- Sus habilidades podrían darnos la misma ventaja que les daba a Talon. - sugirió Mei.

\- Estamos cortando la cabeza del prisionero sin dejarle siquiera defenderse. - dice Genji.- Yo, al igual que vosotros, estoy preocupado por lo que pueda hacernos un ex-miembro de Talon. Pero podríamos hacerle una...prueba.

\- ¿¡Estamos locos!? - Fareeha golpea la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, incorporándose. Sombra sonríe a las gasas que cubren el puente de su nariz. - ¡¿Qué os asegura que no vaya a traicionarnos?!

\- Yo me encargaré de eso. - la voz de Hana llama la atención de todos los presentes. La gamer coreana se acerca a uno de los sitios libres, sentándose en él y mirando fijamente a Sombra con cara de pocos amigos. - Cuando Angela te curó, dejó implantada una microbomba en tu dispositivo espinal. cuyo detonador yo poseo. La mínima sospecha, Angela recibirá la orden y explotará. Bye _, amiga_. -

\- _Pendeja_. - responde Sombra.

\- Eso no lo habías dicho en el informe médico. - Fareeha cuestiona a la doctora.

\- No creía necesario mencionarlo. - responde ella con tranquilidad. - Bien, propongo un periodo de prueba de seis meses. Sombra no acudirá a ninguna misión, su puesto de trabajo 1será un área designada por Athena, lo cual se traduce en total vigilancia de cada cosa que haga en ella. Cualquier mensaje enviado al exterior deberá pasar un estricto protocolo de seguridad. Además, no podrá salir de la base. ¿Votos a favor? -

Varias manos se levantan, incluso la de Torbjörn para sorpresa de algunos miembros. En cambio, Lena y Fareeha se mantienen férreas en su idea de meter a Sombra entre rejas, muy a pesar de Angela.

\- Bien, con esto concluye la reunión.

 **ESPACIO**

Se encontraba disfrutando de la puesta de sol. Tras un día muy largo, ver el astro brillante desaparecer lentamente en el horizonte era de lo más gratificante. Sombra de vez en cuando se ponía la bolsa de hielo para calmar el dolor. Las heridas y los candelabros tardarían en irse, al menos que volviera a pelearse con Fareeha, cosa que dudaba dada la tensión que existiría entre los agentes durante los próximos meses.

Aunque también lo hacía por Hana. Tras acabar el encuentro, la coreana había salido por la puerta sin siquiera esperarla. Se había pasado por el pasillo de su puerta, escuchando desde fuera el sonido de los disparos del juego que estaba streameando. Se excusó con que no quería interrumpirla, pero en verdad no se había atrevido a girar el pomo, entrar y pedirle disculpas personalmente.

Algunos dirían que se trataría de orgullo, en parte puede que fuera cierto. ¿Sombra diciendo lo siento por algo? ¿Cuando había sucedido eso? Rara vez, ni siquiera en su estancia con Los Muertos dijo tal cosa. Sin embargo, la relación que tenía con Hana había ablandado esas partes rudas que tanto la caracterizaban, y por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, la carga de consciencia podía con ella.

\- No existen tal bomba en tu módulo espinal. - volteó y ahí estaba ella, con su chaqueta de gamer profesional, mirándola con decepción. - Mercy y yo lo habíamos hablado en caso de que algo malo sucediera. Sólo quería que lo supieras. - dio media vuelta, pero Sombra la agarró rápidamente del brazo, captando su atención.

 _\- Lo siento_. - inspiró profundamente. - _Siento haberos metido en esta situación. He sido una orgullosa y una chingada de su madre, pero espero que podáis perdonarme. Trataré de no repetirlo en el futuro._

\- ¿Sabes que reconozco la palabra _perdón_ en mexicano, no? - la encaró. - Repítelo, en inglés.

\- Lo siento. Soy una orgullosa y estúpida, lamento haberte metido en esa situación. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Trataré de no repetirlo en el futuro. - dijo muy a su pesar. - No sé lo que me pasó, simplemente perdí el control.

\- Supongo que cualquiera había actuado igual si le estuvieran repitiendo todo el rato que es un criminal. - suspiró. - Acepto tus disculpas, ahora toca ver cómo te comportas estos seis meses. Nada de trucos, Sombra.

\- Me encanta la confianza que me das. - rodó los ojos.

\- Al mínimo problema te quedas sin...¿cómo decían en España? ¿ _pinchito?_

\- ¡No! - la agarra de ambos brazos. - ¡Pégame, maltrátame, insúltame, pero no me dejes sin eso!

\- Hacerte esas cosas no harían más que ponerte cachonda. - se separó de ella, volviendo sobre sus pasos. - Al primer error será una semana, al segundo dos, al tercero tres, y así continuamente. Por cierto, los errores se acumulan, yo que tú me comportaría bien.

\- ¡ _Ay dios mío!_ \- Sombra cayó de rodillas. - ¡Hana, te lo imploro, ten piedad!

\- Déjame pensarlo...- se toca la barbilla. - No.

\- ¡Hana, cariño, cielo, _conejita_! -

 **ESPACIO**

 **Esta es una pequeña idea de qué causaría Sombra si decidiera dejar Talon para unirse a Overwatch. Estoy segura de que al principio no sería nada bueno.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias al usuario de FF, Rufian, por ayudarme con algunas palabras mexicanas para así hacer sentir que Sombra fuera realmente de México.**

 **En el próximo fic (del cual solo llevo un poco) veremos qué tal se lleva Sombra con su vecina del otro lado del charco. Creo que con eso ya he dicho dónde estará xD**

 **Dejar vuestras reviews del one-shot!**

 **Kaiserelle**


End file.
